


Secrets, Seen And Unseen

by Wet_Diamonds



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, My First Work in This Fandom, extreme liberties taken, made up character background, mentions of a character from another series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wet_Diamonds/pseuds/Wet_Diamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some secrets are even more generational than quirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets, Seen And Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story not only for the series, but also this site. I hope to write more, still looking for a beta to help with future works.

A wealth of secrets came along with invisibility. The number of conversations and important moments that Tooru had inadvertently found herself thrown into without meaning to was sky high. According to her friends though, the greatest secret she held was what she actually looked like. It was a topic they had discussed a number of times, even if she wasn't always supposed to be privy to knowing they had. 

The mystery had died for her long ago when she braved grease paint and smeared it all over her face and skin to finally get a good look. Not that it did significant good, but at least she had a general idea of what her face structure was like. Her father had often used grease paint to cover himself for the sake of his family being able to see him and know where he was. She'd grown used to the sunglasses and paint covered face. It was the image she'd come to accept as her father and had it fully memorized. 

Stumbled upon conversations and looks aside, it hardly touched the real secret her family had been holding onto for generations. A secret that was a matter of national security and was only known about by those in charge across several countries. 

The truth was, Transparency was not a quirk. It had been passed down parent to child along her family as if it were one, but it was something far older than quirks. Long before quirks began to manifest, her family had already been dealing with Transparency. It was the result of greed on behalf of her ancestor, Rodney Skinner; A thief turned hero and spy. He was the very first hero of her family line, but his name was all, but forgotten and not known to anyone. 

Rodney Skinner stole a serum for invisibility thinking that it would be a boon to his work. Never once had he anticipated the consequences. He certainly never thought that it would pass on to his children and then on to their children. He ventured around the world trying to find a cure between missions to save the world from impossible things. He never succeeded in finding the cure, but his acts of bravery and heroism passed down along with the invisibility.

Before the age of quirks, her family was under careful government care. They acted in shadows, hidden from sight as spies and secret protectors. Their family names grew more obscure by the generation even if their acts of heroism advanced to new heights. In truth, it had been a blessing when quirks came along, even if it made their work far more difficult with people on the look out for unique individuals. Regardless, they weren't released on the off chance that it was just some passing generational shift that would end in a few years. 

As quirks showed the same stubborn tenacity to endure as their Transparency, her family was released and cautiously made it's way out into the world on their own for the first time in a long time. It didn't mean they gave up on their sense of duty as they continued to act in secret, hidden in plain sight. They clutched onto their rich history with both hands and went forward into the changing world. 

The greatest of those changes came for Tooru. The chance to be a pro hero. She was the first in her family to have been given such a great chance. It was the chance to stand among all the heroes in the light, not skulking in the shadows and hidden away. Even if they couldn't see her face, they would know her family name. Her family could be recognized publicly for once. It was a burden that she carried on her shoulders gladly. The chance to bring open honor to all of them with her actions. 

Her diligent early work paid off and got her into Yuuei of all places. One of the most prestigious hero academies. The classes were all taught by pro heroes and had some of the most elites ones that had graduated from there. Entrance wasn't anything to sneeze at. The written test was difficult, but it was nothing to the other half. The practical exam had been excessively rough. She managed to gather enough point to scrape by with though. Tooru had thought once she got in she'd have to wait until she finished school before she could draw everyone's eyes to her. Figuratively speaking, of course. She wasn't prepared for the amount of attention and trouble class 1-A always ended up getting into. At the very least neither were most of her classmates or the teachers for that matter. 

The great thing about her class had to be the friends she had made. She'd fight anyone that argued they weren't all pro hero quality people. Being around them pushed her to always bring out the best in herself. If there was any problem, it was that between the attention, trouble, and difficult teachers everyone could get overly serious and take things way too hard. For the sake of all of them, she did her best to help liven things up and loosen everyone up. If it meant she got to do some fun or silly things along the way all the better. 

Which was how she found herself during a free period covered in grease paint and showing off her real quirk to her classmates. Disguise was a quirk that gave her the ability to shape her features into almost any kind of face she could think of. While she had no idea what her hair and eye color were, her family had always assumed the quirk could change those as well. At the very least, she could finally end the mystery to them of what she looked like. 

One face after the next, she shifted her features around to their awe and amusement. She'd managed to gather a good portion of the class as they watched her change things up. As she shifted them around, they talked about how out of sync her 'quirks' were. As usual they all assumed and commented about how Transparency must have come from one parent and Disguise from the other. She didn't correct them, because she couldn't. 

She couldn't tell them the truth about her ancestor; a thief turned hero. Nor could she tell them all about her great ambition to end some of her families transparency of a different kind. She had to live with the little white lies that were attached to her real quirk. Even if all those secrets were there own burden that weighed on her. What she could do was keep working hard knowing one day she'd get there. 

At the present, she'd make terrible faces and that made everyone laugh. If there was one thing she learned from her paint covered father it was that not all acts of heroism were about saving the whole world, but helping friends in need. As they smiled at her, the weight of the secrets weren't so heavy as she knew she was already making a difference right where she was.


End file.
